My secret Imaginary friend, by Amelia Pond
by moonbird
Summary: Little Amelia Pond is supposed to write an essay for school about her imaginary friend. Though, she insists that her friend isn't imaginary, and someday he will come for her, because he promised.


_**My secret imaginary friend, by Amelia pond.**_

I think it's sort of important to point out that I didn't choose the title for this essay, everyone in my class is writing under the title "My secret imaginary friend."

We had to as Mrs. Lambert told us to, She said that we are now in a age where our imaginary friends disappears, Like Puff the dragon in that song we learned. So it's worth writing about now so we won't ever forget them, we even got a paper with a description of what we are supposed to write about. That does not make any sense though, if we are supposed to write about our own imagination but is told exactly what to write about.

I suppose this is sort of cheating then, as my friend isn't secret and isn't imaginary. only trouble is that people don't really believe me when I tell them. sometimes they pretend to believe me and then they shake their heads and laugh, but I am not stupid, I know those people do not believe me. But I also know that he is real! He is my doctor.

One night he just crashed down in my garden in his blue police box. He came to help me with the crack in my wall. That crack scarred me allot. My aunty told me that it was just an ordinary crack, nothing to be worried about at all, and then she was out of the house as quick as possible as usual. If she had just stayed a bit I'm sure she would have been able to hear the voices on the other side of the crack. Though it weren't the voices alone that scarred me, it was the feeling of a long endless hole on the other side. I guess I was afraid of falling through. I know that if I did I would have been lost forever in a very dark and silent place. I do not want that. I prayed to Santa that he would send someone about the crack so it wouldn't hurt me and I wouldn't fall through. and then that Police box crashed into my garden.

I'm not really sure how Santa got the police box there, maybe he dropped it from the sky where he lives. Perhaps the doctor really lives up there to, so he can see everybody down on earth and come to help when something scary like the crack happens.

Maybe he got into a bad fight with somebody else, that could be why he clothes was so raggedy, and they wanted to punish him so he locked himself up into the box so they could not get to him, and they became so mad that they catapulted the box away and it landed in my garden.

You see, it would not have be possible for the people who is mad at the doctor to starve him out of the police box, because the police box is a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. It got a swimming pool and a library, and probably also huge kitchen too. maybe he can even fabricate his own food. He could fabricate fish fingers with custard inside of them. you see, that is the only food he likes.

I know that because the first thing he did when he came out of the police box was to ask for some food, he seemed really confused as if he didn't really know what he liked. He tried a lot of stuff but did not liked any of it. It was weird. He ended up eating fish fingers with custard. I never seen that before. I also tried it another day I was home alone, it is disgusting. I do not really like fish fingers and I do not really like custard. I thought it might be better if you ate it together like he did, but it was not. it was just more disgusting.

And then he helped me with the wall, he could also hear the voices or rather he took the time to hear them. I am so thankful that he did, he fixed the crack by first opening it, and then I saw what was on the other side, it was not just a great black hole, it was a real prison, with dangerous people from other worlds, if he had not closed the crack they could have eaten me, and then they would have eaten my auntie. I remember to thank Santa and the doctor every night before I sleep because they did not let it happen.

I am just afraid that they will not be able to hear me, it is mostly the doctor I want to hear me because he was the one to fix the crack in the wall, but he vanished.

He promised me that he would only vanish for five minutes and then he would take me with him.

Something must have happened to him though, because he did not come back. When he came the leaves had just started coming back on the trees, now they are falling off again. so it is starting to be a really long time.

I am worried what have happened to him, maybe the bad people who catapulted him into my garden got to him and will not let him go this time. I pray that that is not so, it must also be some very powerful and very bad people if they can do that, because the doctor is not just anybody, he locked criminals from another world away.

Maybe he is out there and helping some other people, maybe there are other cracks all over the world and he needs to repair them all, then he should not have said five minutes or should not have promised to take me with him. that is very rude!

maybe he is up in the sky watching over all of us so he can come to the rescue when needed, in that case he is still very rude!

I hope it is just his time machine that got further into time than he thought. you see, the blue box is also a time machine, he told me so. and when something is so much bigger on the inside than the outside and just vanishes out into thin air, I do not see why it could not be a time machine. I hope it is, then he could suddenly appear and he could show me the old queens and princess's from the past, or maybe he could even show me the future, with spaceships and all sorts of aliens.

sometimes I sense that he is watching over me, like he is looking right over my shoulder and seeing what I am seeing.

It is especially those evenings where I am home alone and I remember the crack, I also remember him and the crack is not that scary anymore. I imagine that he tells me more about his blue box and about where he has been, see I am not stupid, I know those times that it is only my imagination, yet I do also hope that it is not. if that makes any sense. When it is all dark and all silent, I like just to imagine him being in the other room, or sitting beside my bed, watching over me so nothing is going to ever happen.

I know he will come back for me, he promised.

He seemed kind of alone when I meet him, and lost. I also felt alone, so if he came and took me with him, none of us would fell alone, because we would be together, and then we could save other people from cracks together.

Someday the box will appear in my garden and he will take me away from this place, he will take my hand and open the door to his blue police box so I can see how big it is inside, and then we would vanish together only to appear somewhere completely new I have not seen before, and I would not be alone anymore and neither would he.

I just know he was alone, it was like he had just said good bye to all of his friends because he knew he would not see them again. I do not know why though, if you do have friends you should differently try and see them as much as possible. But I don't think the doctor is a person without reasons.

Sometimes he just do stuff because he feels like it, more grownups should do that, but I do not think he runs away from stuff that should be done.

Maybe that is the problem, he had to say good bye because he went away, perhaps to the other side of the cracks. I would not want to go there.. only if I could go with him.

My essay is already longer than it should be, so I just stop now.

I know the doctor is watching over me, and I know he will come for me, even though all the other says it is not true, I know it is.

_**Amelia Pond **_

* * *

_Puff, the magic dragon,  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee.  
Little Jackie Paper  
Loved that rascal Puff,  
And brought him strings and sealing wax  
And other fancy stuff._

_Together they would travel  
On a boat with billowed sail.  
Jackie kept a lookout perched  
On Puff's gigantic tail.  
Noble kings and princes  
Would bow whenever they came,  
Pirate ships would lower their flags  
When Puff roared out his name.  
_

_  
A dragon lives forever,  
But not little girls and boys.  
Painted wings and giant rings  
Make way for other toys.  
One grey night it happened,  
Jackie Paper came no more  
_

_And Puff that mighty dragon,  
He ceased his fearless roar._

_His head now bent in sorrow,  
Green scales fell like rain,_

_  
And Puff no longer went to play  
Along that cheery lane.  
Without his life-long friend,  
He could not be brave,_

_So Puff that mighty dragon  
Sadly slipped into his cave.  
_

_  
Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee  
No...oh...Do you ever think about me anymore...no...yeah...say oh..._

* * *

I loved the introduction of Amy pond as the girl who had a real fantasy friend, come on! what kind of doctor who fan doesn't just dream of having him appear out of nowhere in your garden? and what kind of child don't dream about having their fantasy friend becoming real and take them away from the real world? I just couldn't help but think of this song which is so much one of my favorite songs in the entire universe, it's just beautiful and everybody should know it!

And yeah... it's my own notion that I freaking hate fish fingers and freaking hate custard. it's the two most disgusting eatable substances on earth. and I just know that had I been 7 and seen the doctor eat it, I would just have to try. Yuk!

Matt Smith have my complete respect for the scene alone (who would ever have thought that a custard must age could look remotely cute oO;)


End file.
